Ne m'abandonne pas!
by yami ni hikari
Summary: *ATTENTION SPOIL !* L'histoire se passe entre les tomes 2 et 3. Quand un voyage qui aurait dû être banal vire au drame, la culpabilité et les peurs enfouies de l'un, peuvent-elles redonner vie à l'autre ? Alec et Seregil vont en faire l'amère expérience… Yaoi


Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Nightrunner

Couple : Seregil/Alec

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont à Lynn Flewelling

Résumé : _**ATTENTION**_ _**SPOIL**_! _**L'histoire se passe entre les tomes 2 et 3.**_ _Quand un voyage qui aurait dû être banal vire au drame, la culpabilité et les peurs enfouies de l'un, peuvent-elles redonner vie à l'autre ? Alec et Seregil vont en faire l'amère expérience… Yaoi_

 _Note de l'auteure : Mon premier écrit sur cette magnifique série, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Ne m'abandonne pas !

Cela faisait quelques jours que Seregil et Alec avaient quittés Eaudouce en direction du Nord. Le temps s'était refroidi avec l'arrivée de l'automne et en cette fin d'après-midi, de gros nuages noirs menaçaient le ciel de déchainer sur eux un torrent de pluie et peut-être même plus.

Alors qu'ils avançaient toujours plus profondément dans la forêt, des gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber.

— Il faut qu'on trouve rapidement un abri, s'exclama Seregil.

Alec acquiesça et ils poussèrent leurs montures à avancer plus vite alors que la pluie devenait plus forte. Après une demi-heure de recherche, ils tombèrent sur une maison qui avait l'air inhabité depuis un moment, vu l'état des lieux.

Tandis que Seregil entrait, Alec mit les chevaux à l'abri dans ce qu'il semblait être une ancienne écurie et se dépêcha de rejoindre son compagnon. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, le tonnerre gronda.

— Au moins nous sommes à l'abri, s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux noirs en allumant un feu dans la cheminée. Regarde ça, ceux qui habitaient ici avaient fait une réserve de bois.

— Je pense savoir où ils sont passés, dit légèrement Alec en regardant par la fenêtre.

A l'extérieur, deux tombes trônaient au milieu du jardin dont les herbes recouvraient quasiment la totalité. Le jeune homme adressa une prière silencieuse avant d'aller se poster devant le feu.

— Regarde tali ! Seregil venait de sortir une couverture qui était en bon état d'un placard. Avec ça on va pouvoir se réchauffer.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement en ne gardant que leurs sous vêtements afin de faire sécher leurs habits. La pluie ne les avait pas épargnés. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, Alec contre le torse de Seregil, alors que celui-ci refermait ses bras sur le torse du blond afin de les réchauffer, même si celui qui avait le plus froid c'était lui.

Dehors, la pluie et le vent se déchainaient, les éclairs zébraient le ciel et le tonnerre résonnait de plus en plus fort. L'orage n'était pas loin de l'endroit où nos amis se trouvaient.

— J'espère que notre abri va tenir… souffla Alec, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

— Je pense que ça ira, le toit n'est pas touché, les murs tiennent debout et les carreaux des fenêtres sont en bon état. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est en sécurité.

Seregil examina la pièce, le lit qui était dans un coin semblait encore bon bien qu'il n'y est plus eu personne depuis un moment. Apparemment, la personne qui habitait ici avait dû partir avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu et n'avait laissé que les choses les plus encombrantes.

Un petit bruit le fit sortir de son inspection et il sourit :

— He ben alors, ton estomac essaie de concourir contre l'orage ? le taquina le plus âgé.

— Oh ça va, râla le blond alors qu'un nouveau grondement se faisait entendre mais cette fois ci, c'était le tonnerre.

— Je crains que tu aies perdu mon jeune ami, rit de bon cœur Seregil en se levant pour aller chercher quelques provisions.

Il ne leur restait plus que quelques morceaux de viande séchée ainsi qu'un peu de pain.

— Quand l'orage sera fini, j'irai voir pour nous trouver quelques proies, dit Alec alors que son amant se réinstallait contre lui.

Ils mangèrent en silence et rapidement. Le feu crépitait doucement, les réchauffant et maintenant, la nuit avait remplacé le jour, seule la lueur des flammes leur permettait de ne pas se retrouver dans le noir total, sans oublier les éclairs. Seregil prit sa harpe qu'Alec lui avait offerte et se mit à jouer un air.

Dehors le vent soufflait fort, le bois de la maison craquait sous la force des rafales mais tenait bon. Le plus jeunes se laissait bercer par le son de l'instrument et finit par s'assoupir contre le mur près de la cheminée, alors que son compagnon continuait de jouer. Il s'arrêta pourtant pour regarder son tali dormir. Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été des plus faciles pour eux, la mort de Nysander était encore très présente dans le cœur de Seregil mais grâce à Alec et ses amis, le noir avait réussi à sortir des ténèbres.

Il se leva et prit doucement son compagnon qui remua mais ne se réveilla pas. Une fois allongés sur le lit qui avait grincé sous leur poids, les draps lui parurent froids mais pour une nuit ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire. La respiration légère d'Alec l'amena petit à petit dans le pays des rêves et Seregil finit par s'endormir en resserrant son étreinte sur la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

Au milieu de la nuit, Alec se réveilla, il ne se souvenait même pas de s'être endormi. Sa tête était posée sur le torse de son amant, il se releva avant de se lever pour raviver le feu, la pièce s'était refroidi. Le jeune homme retourna s'allonger et regarda Seregil dormir. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, ses rêves ne devaient pas être joyeux. Le blond lui caressa les cheveux afin d'essayer de l'apaiser mais finalement, celui-ci ouvrit brutalement les yeux et un cri muet franchit ses lèvres.

— Doucement, je suis là… murmurait Alec en le serrant contre lui.

Seregil reprenait pied dans la réalité, son cauchemar, enfin plutôt les souvenirs revenaient souvent la nuit.

— Désolé tali, je t'ai réveillé ?

— Non, tu veux en parler ?

— C'est toujours la même chose.

Cette simple phrase attrista Alec, son compagnon s'en voulait toujours de la mort de Nysander. Même s'ils savaient tous deux que le plus âgé avait fait ce qu'il fallait, Seregil avait fini par l'accepter, mais l'absence d'un être cher est toujours douloureuse, surtout dans ces conditions.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Seregil ne se redresse et embrasse son amant. Un baiser empli d'amour, de passion. Le baiser prit fin trop rapidement au goût d'Alec mais son tali ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

— Merci d'être là pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

— Je peux dire la même chose, jamais je ne regretterais le jour où tu m'as emmené avec toi de cette prison. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie et j'espère que cela sera pour toujours.

Seregil ne répondit rien mais le serra davantage contre lui.

 _« Moi aussi je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie et je ferais tout pour que cela dure aussi longtemps que les dieux nous le permettront, je te protègerais sans pour autant t'abandonner car je sais au fond de moi que tu ne chercheras qu'à me rejoindre, mais dans un sens, l'inverse est réciproque, tu es ma vie, mon tali. »_

Sur cette pensée il finit par s'endormir alors que dehors peu à peu l'orage se calmait.

* * *

Au petit matin un magnifique soleil avait remplacé le mauvais temps de la veille, ses rayons éclairaient doucement de sa douce lumière le couple endormi, enlacé. Alec fut le premier à se réveiller, il regarda son amant avant de se lever silencieusement le laissant ainsi dormir.

Pendant la nuit, leurs vêtements avaient eu le temps de sécher et il était temps qu'il aille à la chasse, un bon repas chaud, avec de la bonne viande ne serait pas du luxe.

Le jeune Aurënfay s'habilla rapidement et sortit toujours aussi discrètement sans oublier de prendre son arc. Il commença alors à repérer des traces de petits animaux qui étaient passés par là, toujours calmement, il remonta la piste jusqu'à ce que la chance lui sourit et qu'il tombe sur des lapins.

Sans attendre davantage il sortit son arc et tira, touchant sa cible, il décocha une seconde flèche et en frappa un autre. Deux lapins étaient suffisants pour se nourrir convenablement. Au son qu'il entendait, il n'était pas loin d'une rivière. Il s'y installa et commença à dépecer ses proies à l'aide de son couteau. Cela lui prit un bon moment mais maintenant, il allait pouvoir rentrer rejoindre Seregil qui devait certainement l'attendre.

Alors qu'il se nettoyait les mains, il sursauta et son regard se fixa sur son poignet. Le blond grimaça en voyant les deux petits trous, mais bientôt la petite douleur s'évapora et il ne s'en préoccupa plus, il était temps de partir.

* * *

Seregil s'était réveillé alors que la matinée se terminait. En ne voyant pas Alec dans le lit, il s'était redressé brusquement, mais vu que ses vêtements et son arc n'étaient plus là, il en avait alors conclu qu'il était allé chasser. Il s'était alors habillé rapidement pour sortir profiter du magnifique soleil et chercher du bois pour le feu. Il passa aussi voir comment les cheveux se portaient.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait le retour de son amant et l'inquiétude commençait à le ronger. Sans attendre davantage, le noir partit à sa recherche en suivant les traces qui commençaient peu à peu à disparaître.

Seregil trouva rapidement Alec pas loin de la rivière. Celui-ci était couché en position de chien de fusil et semblait serrer son bras contre lui. Le noir le retourna et put lire la souffrance dans les yeux du blond.

— Alec ? Tu m'entends ? Que s'est-il passé ?

—Je… Je… Ça brûle tellement…

Son souffle était saccadé, sa peau moite, il tenta d'expliquer mais il finit par s'évanouir. Seregil n'avait entendu que « morsure » « douleur » dans tout ce discours incohérent. Il prit le bras de son amant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il le regarda. Sans perdre un instant, il prit le couteau d'Alec et incisa la plaie du poignet, faisant s'écouler le sang empoisonné. Pour ce faire plus rapidement, il aspira lui-même puis cracha le liquide contaminé et répéta ce geste un nombre incalculable de fois avant que le sang ne redevienne rouge.

Seregil déchira un pan de sa chemise et banda la plaie. Il prit Alec dans ses bas et le ramena dans la maison où il l'installa sur le lit.

— Tiens bon tali, je vais te soigner. Tu vas guérir, tu m'entends !? dit-il en criant mais sa voix le trahissait, on pouvait y entendre la peur de le perdre.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer, il devait avant tout faire baisser la fièvre. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour mouiller un autre morceau de tissu et le poser sur son front.

— Je vais aller chercher de quoi te soigner, je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, je t'en prie tiens bon, d'accord ? murmura-t-il en l'embrassant légèrement avant de sortir.

Heureusement pour eux, il trouva rapidement les herbes dont il avait besoin pour préparer un remède efficace enfin il l'espérait, il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

« Nysander, si seulement tu étais là, tu saurais quoi faire », pensa-t-il en revenant rapidement en chevet de son amant.

Avec le peu de moyen dont il disposait, il se dépêcha de faire chauffer l'eau et d'y mélanger les différentes plantes. Maintenant, il fallait réussir à réveiller le malade pour le lui faire boire.

— Alec ? Je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu te réveilles, tu m'entends ?

Le blond remua doucement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement.

— Ser…

—Chut, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, il faut que tu prennes ceci, dit-il en lui relevant la tête et il porta la coupe à ses lèvres.

Alec avala le contenu doucement tout en grimaçant au goût infect de la potion. Seregil le rallongea et lui reposa un linge humide sur son front.

— Je suis si fatigué, murmura le malade avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

Seregil soupira, maintenant il fallait attendre que le remède agisse mais à l'heure actuelle, le temps était leur ennemi. Depuis combien de temps Alec avait-il été mordu avant qu'il ne le trouve ? Quel animal lui avait fait ça ? Un poison mortel ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

L'après midi passa doucement aux yeux de Seregil et déjà, la nuit était là. L'état d'Alec n'avait pas empiré mais ne s'était pas non plus amélioré. Il arrivait de temps en temps à le réveiller pour lui faire boire la potion mais le blond ne restait jamais éveillé, s'endormant aussitôt.

« Il faut faire baisser cette maudite fièvre ! », pensa très fort Seregil.

Alors que celui-ci rentrait d'avoir été nourrir les chevaux, il trouva Alec en train de remuer dans tous les sens, murmurant des mots sans queues ni têtes. Sa température semblait avoir grandement augmentée.

Seregil s'allongea immédiatement à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de tenter de l'apaiser, cela sembla fonctionner, le blond se calma peu à peu mais sa respiration restait laborieuse. Il le serra encore plus contre lui, la peur enserrant son cœur. Cette nuit allait être décisive et si lui aussi l'abandonnait ? Il ne le supporterait pas !

Il rejeta cette idée de sa tête et continua de veiller sur son amant mais la fatigue, le stress eurent bientôt raison de lui et il s'endormit, mais juste avant de sombrer dans le néant il crut entendre la voix de Nysander le rassurer.

* * *

Quelque chose effleura le visage de Seregil, il se réveilla aussitôt en jurant de s'être endormi, mais quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux en voyant son amant réveillé et de sentir le contact de ses doigts fins sur sa joue.

— Tu vas mieux ?

— Je crois que oui, j'avais si mal, tout mon corps me brûlait mais alors que je croyais que j'allais franchir la Porte, la douleur a disparu, me laissant enfin respirer et je suis certain d'avoir senti la présence de…

— Nysander, finit Seregil à sa place.

Alec acquiesça doucement.

— Il faut que tu reprennes rapidement des forces maintenant, je vais aller cuir les lapins que tu avais pris, en attendant dors un peu.

— D'accord, je t'aime.

— Moi, aussi je t'aime tali, répondit Seregil en l'embrassant.

Il se leva ensuite pour aller allumer le feu dehors et prépara à manger. Maintenant qu'Alec était hors de danger, il pouvait remercier les dieux mais aussi Nysander de continuer de veiller sur eux.

La journée se passa calmement, le blond reprenait rapidement des forces et bientôt, toute trace de fatigue disparut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils décidèrent qu'ils reprendraient la route au petit matin.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, mais le couple ne dormait toujours pas, ils profitèrent de la présence de l'un de l'autre, enlacés dans le lit. Les caresses sur leur peau nue, les baisers tendres, leurs cœurs battant au même rythme ne faisant plus qu'un.

—J'ai envie de toi, murmura Alec le souffle court.

Seregil ne l'embrassa que davantage, cette nuit-là dans cette cabane, ils s'unirent plusieurs fois. Tantôt tendrement, tantôt brutalement. Ils profitèrent pleinement de l'instant présent, personne ne savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer le lendemain.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel quand nos amis reprirent la route. Alec avait beaucoup de mal à tenir sur son cheval, une légère douleur dans le bas de son dos l'empêchait de s'asseoir correctement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir je m'occuperais bien de toi, lui murmura Seregil à l'oreille avant d'élancer son cheval au galop en riant.

— C'est ce qu'on verra ! répondit Alec en le suivant à son tour, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

FIN

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

A bientôt


End file.
